Être mère
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Henry Mills fête son dixième anniversaire. Comme souvent, il veut le souhaiter en compagnie d'Emma Swan. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui est un jour différent car Regina Mills vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose qui peut changer la donne entre eux-deux.


**Titre:** Être Mère.  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon A Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Emma Swan; Henry et Regina Mills; Mary Margaret Blanchard.**  
Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 2097.  
**Résumé:** Henry Mills fête son dixième anniversaire. Comme souvent, il veut le souhaiter en compagnie d'Emma Swan. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui est un jour différent car Regina Mills vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose qui peut changer la donne entre eux-deux.

* * *

Pour que je puisse réellement lancer la _Dark Curse_, l'homme qui m'en avait fait cadeau, Rumpelstiltskin, mieux connu sous le nom du _Dark One_, m'avait fait comprendre que je devais impérativement sacrifier la vie de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Face à cette déclaration des plus honnêtes, mes pensées s'étaient immédiatement tournées vers mon regretté Daniel, le garçon d'écurie dont j'avais été follement amoureuse durant ma tendre jeunesse et que j'avais malheureusement perdu quelques années plus tard à cause du comportement insupportablement naïf de la très jeune _Snow White_. Malgré tout, je savais, au plus profond de mon être torturé, que Daniel n'avait strictement rien à voir avec tout cela. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde pour laquelle je portais suffisamment d'amour pour que le sacrifice en vaille réellement la peine, c'était uniquement celle de l'homme pour qui je portais un respect inégalable. Cette homme, c'était mon père. Henry. Et, malgré toute la peine que ce sacrifice pouvait engendrer dans mon cœur déjà bien affaibli, j'avais pris la décision de prendre la vie de mon père pour m'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de bonheur. C'est alors que, contre les vents et les marées de mes pensées futiles, j'avais indignement plongé ma main dans la poitrine de mon père pour lui arracher le cœur...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait prêt de dix ans que la _Dark Curse_ avait été lancée. Depuis ce jour, je vivais une petite vie tranquille dans la ville de Storybrooke, dans le Maine, où j'exerçais sagement – et oui, c'est ironique – le métier de maire.

Mais, je n'étais pas que maire, j'étais aussi mère. Et ce second métier était sans aucun doute le plus important de ma vie, d'autant plus que mon fils Henry, nommé ainsi en hommage à mon pauvre père, suspectait ma véritable nature...

Pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison, il semblait sentir au plus profond de son être que je n'étais pas celle que je laissais croire mais que j'étais, en réalité, l'_Evil Queen_ dont parlait son étrange livre de conte, _Once Upon A Time_ - ce qui était, malheureusement, en tout point véridique.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, seule dans mon grand lit deux places, je me réveillais dans les environs de six heures et demi du matin grâce à l'arrivée fulgurante de la lumière du jour dans ma chambre par le biais de mes volets semi-ouverts. Les yeux encore embués par la fatigue, je prenais toujours le temps de flâner un moment au lit, afin de me laisser l'occasion de penser l'histoire de quelques minutes à ma vie d'avant et, tout particulièrement, à ce à quoi elle aurait ressemblé si cette sotte de _Snow White_ n'avait pas tout raconter à mon infernale Maman au sujet de ma relation amoureuse avec mon garçon d'étable, Daniel...

Comme toujours beaucoup trop émue pour continuer à voyager dans les contrées de mes pensées, je finis par sortir du lit en deux temps trois mouvements. De plus, même si j'en avais eu envie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de traîner davantage car cette journée n'était pas comme les autres pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle marquait les onze ans de mon fils Henry.

* * *

Quand, après avoir traversé le long couloir blanc du premier étage, j'ouvris, plus brusquement que je ne le souhaitais, la porte de la chambre à coucher d'Henry pour le réveiller. Je le surpris à ranger un objet noir non-identifié sous son oreiller. Après réflexion, j'en conclus qu'il devait s'agir d'un _talkie-walkie_. Je n'y prêtai cependant pas plus d'attention que cela. Après tout, même si cela me déplaisait fortement, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de chercher à garder un contact avec Emma Swan, sa mère biologique...

Pourtant peu câline de nature, je saluai mon fils d'un baiser rapide sur la joue avant de l'inviter à descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en ma compagnie. Il sortit de sous ses draps, se leva et grimaça à cette simple évocation.

Un petit quelque chose me sembla extrêmement curieux dans son allure. Je pris assez vite conscience du fait qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il avait encore une fois passé la nuit dehors en compagnie d'Emma sans m'en avertir. Je retins de justesse l'expression de la colère monstre qui me montait dangereusement aux lèvres. Certes, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de voir sa mère biologique – du moins, pas dans ce monde dénué de toute forme de magie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sans cesse me mentir.

Je lui adressai un sourire qui se fit accidentellement plus hypocrite que prévu. Il détourna les yeux de ma direction et prit la direction de la sortie. Je l'en dissuadai en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Je m'assis sur son lit et le contraignit à faire de même sur mes genoux.

Je m'approchai de son oreille tout en prenant le soin d'adopter ma voix la plus douce.

_ Voyons Henry, cesse un peu de grimacer, tu n'en ressortiras que défigurer avec les années. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était si horrible de passer du temps seul à seule avec moi... Si?  
_ Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux être « seul à seule », c'est avec ma mère, répondit-il fermement.  
_ Mais je suis ta mère, Henry!  
_ Non, Emma est ma mère!

À la fois énervée et peinée par ses propos, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

_ Avant l'arrivée de _miss_ Swan à Storybrooke, tu ne me voyais pas si monstrueuse.  
_ En vérité, si. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir étant donné que tu m'as immédiatement envoyé consulter _mister_ Hopper!  
_ Très bien, Henry!, m'exclamai-je, plus blessée que jamais. Continue de voir en moi l'_Evil Queen_ de tes stupides bouquins, si c'est ce que tu souhaites! Mais sache que je ne ferais plus le moindre effort pour me rapprocher de toi puisque, à chaque fois, je n'en ressors que plus diabolique!

Il leva les yeux vers moi. J'y lus un subtile mélange de déception et de reproche. Il semblait me dire, avec son simple regard d'enfant, qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que je mettais sur son dos fragile des faits dont j'étais entièrement responsable en raison de ma nature maléfique.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, nous nous regardâmes un moment dans les yeux.

J'attendais de sa part des excuses sincères. Lui aussi semblait attendre quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Même s'il portait son prénom, mon fils n'avait strictement rien à voir avec mon père. Je pouvais lire en ce dernier comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas avec Henry. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître en raison du fait que j'étais celle qui s'était battu corps et âme pour lui offrir une éducation digne de ce nom depuis sa troisième semaine de vie sur Terre, il avait en lui une puissante part de mystère, qu'il tenait probablement de sa mère biologique.

_ Je sors, je vais voir Emma!, s'exclama-t-il pour briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Face à ces paroles aussi furtives que simples, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Sans dire un mot de plus, Henry descendit de mes genoux. Il saisit son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre le plus naturellement du monde. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers avec une rapidité folle. Après quelques secondes de calme, un froissement se fit entendre; puis, le crissement d'un couteau sur de la porcelaine et enfin, un petit gémissement satisfait. Malgré ma peine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car je venais tout juste de deviner qu'Henry n'avait pas réussi à réunir en son petit être la force nécessaire pour résister à la tentation d'emporter, pour le chemin, une part du _banana cream cake_ que j'avais soigneusement préparé pour ses onze ans.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua. Ma maison, aussi grande soit-elle, plongea dans un lourd silence.

Et, pendant tout ce temps où Henry s'était affairé pour me quitter, j'étais restée assise sur son lit. Impuissante. Bon sang, Henry ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du mal qu'il me faisait!

Même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang, j'étais sa mère. Je méritais bien plus ce titre que cette stupide Emma Swan qui l'avait si lâchement abandonné à sa naissance. Je m'étais occupée de chacun de ses biberons et de chacune de ses couches. Je lui avais offert tout ce dont il avait besoin, et même plus. Je l'avais couvert de cadeaux. Et voilà que la seule personne à laquelle il pensait en ce jour qui célébrait sa naissance, c'était Emma Swan. Sa mère biologique.

Toutes ces tristes pensées me permirent de me rendre compte d'un détail insignifiant que j'ignorais cependant jusqu'à présent. Cela me donna la force de me lever du lit, de quitter mon immense maison et de prendre la direction de l'appartement que partageaient Emma Swan et Mary Margaret Blanchard.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble des deux femmes, je sortis de mon sac à main une clef qui me permit d'ouvrir la porte du hall d'entrée. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'étage voulu.

Même si j'en possédais aussi la clef, je pris la décision d'agir comme une personne civilisée et je me mis à la frapper frénétiquement à la porte de l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Mary Margaret finisse par ouvrir le loquet pour m'y accueillir. Elle fut surprise de me voir devant chez elle si tôt dans la matinée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser du dérangement.

_ Henry. Il faut que je parle à Henry..., dis-je pour rapidement expliquer ma situation.

Généreuse de nature, elle me laissa entrer à l'intérieur de la maison et me guida jusque dans la chambre d'Emma où Henry se trouvait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes maintenant.

Au moment-même où je pénétrai dans la chambre, Emma sortit de la salle de bain, d'où elle venait de prendre sa douche, et me dévisagea, probablement curieuse de connaître la raison de ma présence en ces lieux.

Henry suivit le regard de sa mère biologique. Furieux de me voir, il courut s'enfermer dans ladite salle de bain. Sa réaction força mon cœur à se serrer davantage dans ma poitrine. J'avais si mal que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle. En vérité, je souffrais tellement que j'étais presque prête à m'arracher le cœur à mains nues pour en finir définitivement avec cette nouvelle vie.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je me ressaisis cependant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller. Pas devant Emma Swan.

_ Je crois qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à vous voir, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

Son arrogance m'irrita. Je pris alors la décision de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_ C'est mon fils, Emma. Mon fils, pas le vôtre. Vous devez comprendre cela. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, après tout. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut dans votre tête pour savoir que même si vous êtes la femme qui l'a mis au monde, vous n'avez strictement rien fait pour lui tout le long de ses dix premières années. Rien.  
_ Je le sais, madame le maire. Je le sais. Mais, maintenant que je suis à ses côtés, j'essaye de me rattraper.  
_ Je veux bien que vous vous rattrapiez, dis-je d'une voix faible, mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne prenez pas le dessus sur moi. Pas dans sa vie.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de laisser une larme couler lentement le long de ma joue. À cette vue, Emma Swan sourit peu de temps avant de me poser une question qu'elle m'avait pourtant déjà posé quelques semaines plus tôt sous le porche de ma maison.

_ Est-ce que vous l'aimez?  
_ Bien sûr, _miss_ Swan, répondis-je entre deux sanglots. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et frappa doucement à la porte.

_ Hey, _Kid_! Tu te rappelles ces super-pouvoirs dont je t'ai parlé lors de notre première rencontre...  
_ Oui?  
_ Ils viennent de se montrer complètement négatifs sur ta mère. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

La porte s'ouvrit. Henry l'interrogea du regard. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Emma hocha la tête. Henry sourit à son tour.

Je n'en compris pas la véritable raison mais, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, mon fils courut dans ma direction, les bras grands ouverts...


End file.
